


Five sentences and I'm in Love (Slightly Angsty with Happy Ending)

by blowingdriftingbubbles



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But With Angst, Childhood Friends, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I blame the socksquad, I continue your story, Lots of stupid fluff, M/M, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, and somewhat funny twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blowingdriftingbubbles/pseuds/blowingdriftingbubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my writing tumblr, where you give me a prompt (the first sentence) and I continue the story with 5 other sentences (or more)</p><p>For the slightly angstier ones (that are actually still fluff if you squint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five sentences and I'm in Love (Slightly Angsty with Happy Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm not crazy! You're the ones who're acting weird! He's not dead. He can't be dead." He choked out the last word out, unable to stop the sob that escaped him when one of them enveloped him in a tight embrace and that was the last straw as his tears spilled and his resolve crumbled.

"I'm not crazy! You're the ones who're acting weird! He's not dead. He can't be dead." He choked out the last word out, unable to stop the sob that escaped him when one of them enveloped him in a tight embrace and that was the last straw as his tears spilled and his resolve crumbled.

“Tooru. It’s alright. I’m right here,” Iwaizumi whispered, patting Oikawa’s back soothingly, his other hand reaching out to comb through his hair as he sobbed in his arms, trembling throughout his whole body.

“Iwa-chan…T-they… _hic_!…They killed him…Why _hic!_ can’t they _hic!_  give us a happy ending…Kosuke deserves better, Iwa-chan. He.. _hic!_ …deserves so much more…”

Oikawa tightened his arms around the other man, fist clenching and unclenching as he tried to speak. He exhaled shakily, swallowed, then opened his mouth to continue, only to close it again when no sound came out. 

It shouldn’t end like this. Kosuke was lovable, beautiful, kind and caring. He placed other people’s wellbeing before his own. No one could stop him from helping another he deemed needed his help. They shouldn’t have killed him this season. They shouldn’t have killed him _at all._

Iwaizumi smoothed his hand over the messy chocolate-brown hair, till he was cupping Oikawa’s cheeks, lifting his head from his shoulder so they were facing each other. Eyes still brimming with tears, Oikawa sniffed, blinking rapidly in hopes of stopping the tears spilling out of his eyes. It didn’t work. 

The tears ceased to stop, so Iwaizumi thumbed at the bottom of the pair damp, red eyes, wiping the tear-stricken face before him till Oikawa’s sobs were reduced to hiccups every few seconds. 

“You’re such a crybaby. I’m sure he’s in a better place now.”

“But he’s dead, Iwa- _hic!_ -chan.”

“He’s in a better place now,” Iwaizumi repeated again, firmer this time. “The animation studio let him die so he didn’t have to suffer anymore. I’m sure he is happy in heaven now, just as the animation studio planned.”

“Really?” Chestnut-brown eyes widened as they stared at him, hopeful. 

“Really.”

Oikawa nuzzled into the hand at his cheeks and leaned back down, resting his forehead on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Iwa-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon that Oikawa is very emotionally invested in the anime shows that he watches and always cries very easily and Iwaizumi is so used to it he knows just what to say (and he knows it’s best to just let Oikawa cry) 
> 
> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Give me a prompt on [my writing tumblr blog](blowingdriftingbubbles.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or hmu on [my main blog](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)  
> I’m also on [twitter](bunnydesuuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
